Immortal Links
by med6410
Summary: Les liens d'un véritables amour ne peuvent être détruit ! Ne serait ce que la distance, l'emprisonnement ou la mort, rien ne pourrait les défaire ! Mais est-ce toujours vrai quand cet amour touche deux créatures dont la nature même les poussent à se détester ? Le bien et le mal peuvent-ils entérer la hache de guerre pour les laisser vivre un vie quasi-normal ?


**Bonjour ! =)**

**Oui, je sais cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas publié de nouvel os, mais la terminale ne me laisse aucun répis ! x) **

**Donc, aujourd'hui je vous propose un petit os, écris en cour de philo, sur deux personnages qui, je dois bien l'avouer, iraient très bien ensemble ! Et ce n'est pas cette chère Jana Helen Laivel qui va me contredire n'est-ce pas ? ;p D'ailleurs, jeune fille cet os t'es dédié en guise de remerciment pour tous les autres os que tu m'as "offerts" =).**

**Sur ceux, je ne vous dérange pas plus et je vous laisse vous faire une opinion sur ces écris. **

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Un bruit assourdissant la réveilla.

Sous elle, le sol était meuble et glissait entre ses doigts. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut ébloui par la lumière. Elle se redressa, s'habituant peu à peu à la luminosité, et regarda autour d'elle. Une plage de sable noir. Comment avait-elle atterri ici ? Un flash de souvenir apparut devant ses yeux. Elle se voyait dans son bureau, foret en main, extirpant avec facilité les souvenirs d'un de ses frères. Se frère pervers et lâche qui voulait détruire le seul cadeau que Père leur avait légué avant de disparaître.

Une douleur la fit revenir à elle. Pourquoi avait-elle mal ? Pourquoi sentait-elle un liquide coulait sur ses joues, un liquide chaud et à l'odeur ferreuse ?

Elle y porta une main. Du sang... Son sang.

-Oui, Naomi, tu es en train de mourir.

L'interpellée se retourna vivement et fit face au nouvel venu. Vêtu d'un costume noir et d'une cravate assortie, une fleur rouge piquait à son revers comme seul touche de couleur, l'homme la regardait. Cela ne l'étonna même pas de voir cette abomination, ici, dans ce lieu. Elle s'avança vers lui, menaçante.

-Crois-tu vraiment que t'en prendre à moi est la solution ? Lui demanda-t-il sans reculer devant l'air de la femme.

-C'est toi qui m'as amené ici démon ! S'exclama Naomi froidement. Pourquoi ?

-Je n'y suis pour rien, chérie. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu es en train de mourir, nous sommes dans ta tête. Ton interrogatoire s'est mal passé, ma belle ange. Métatron t'as tué et, à cette heure, tu te vides de ton sang sur ton magnifique bureau céleste.

-C'est impossible... Crowley ! Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais ramène au Paradis ! Cracha-t-elle avec rage.

Crowley soupira et s'avança vers l'ange.

-Dis-moi Naomi, pourquoi suis-je ici ? Moi, le roi de l'Enfer, pourquoi suis-je dans ta tête ?

Naomi se recula. Il avait raison... Pourquoi lui et pourquoi ici ?

-Naomi, il faut que tu te souviennes, lui murmura le démon qui venait d'apparaitre derrière elle et qui la prit dans ses bras.

Elle voulut se libérer de cette étreinte, mais son corps refusa d'obéir. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

-Cette plage, Naomi, que signifie-t-elle pour toi ? Pour nous ? Ma chérie... murmura-t-il.

Les larmes noyaient de plus en plus son visage se mêlant au sang qui continuait de s'écoulait de sa plaie. Le démon, sentant l'étreinte de la mort entourait son ange, la fit s'asseoir sur un rocher proche d'eux. Namoi ferma les yeux et essaya de réfléchir.

-Je ne.. Cela fait trop mal.. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir... dit-elle un peu effrayée.

Un baiser se posa sur ses lèvres.

-Oublie la douleur Naomi. Oublie que le monde s'écroule autour de toi ! Cette plage.. Ce jour... Moi.. Tu dois te souvenir, ma belle. Lui dit doucement un Crowley dont la nature démoniaque semblait avoir disparue.

Cette plage... Ce baiser.. Pourquoi voulait-il autant qu'elle se rappelle ? Si elle avait oublié, c'était qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison, mais un nouveau baiser, plus brulant que le précédent, la plongea dans un état second. Des flashs passèrent devant ses yeux. Des sentiments emplirent son cœur. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Oublier le jour où elle avait voulu s'arracher les ailes pour vivre sur Terre ? Oui, comment avait-elle pu, ne serait ce qu'un instant, ne plus vouloir se rappeler ce moment-là ?

_«** Il y avait des cela bien longtemps, Naomi fut envoyé sur Terre dans le but de sauver un homme au destin exceptionnel, mais il y avait eu un problème. L'homme en question, portant le nom de Crowley, lui avait volé son cœur angélique. Il lui avait fait connaître l'amour, lui avait fait découvrir le monde et cette plage de sable noir aurait dû être le lieu de leur amour. D'ailleurs, leur premier baiser avait été partageait ici. Ici, elle s'était liée à lui à jamais.** »_

Elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard saphir rempli de larmes dans les yeux bruns du démon. Il lui sourit. Grâce à lui, elle se souvenait enfin.

_«_**_ On l'avait forcé à oublier. Sa famille l'y avait forcée, car ils avaient toujours été contre leur relation. Pourtant, ils avaient réussi à se marier et à avoir un magnifique bébé. Malheureusement, leur bonheur ne fut de courte durée._**

**_Au troisième anniversaire de leur enfant, Naomi décida qu'il était temps qu'elle devienne humaine et, pour la première fois en trois ans, elle utilisa ses pouvoirs. Elle savait très bien les risques, mais pour les deux hommes de sa vie, elle était prête à tout. Elle fut donc tout de suite repéré par la première patrouille d'ange qui passa près de l'île aux plages de sable noir où ils avaient trouvé refuge._**

**_Naomi fût ramenée de force au Paradis où elle fût enfermée après avoir assisté, impuissante, à l'assassinat de son enfant et, littéralement parlant, à la descente aux Enfers de son mari. Plus tard, elle était passée sur la table de torture de ce sadique de Zachariah et devint l'ange froide et sans cœur que l'illusion de son amour perdu tenait aujourd'hui entre ses bras._**_ »_

Une dernière larme roula sur sa joue.

Elle l'aimait tant... Pourquoi devait-elle le quitté encore une fois ? Bien sûr, elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas vraiment Crowley, mais tout de même... Il représentait tellement pour elle... Malheureusement pour elle, la blessure à sa tête était très grave, même pour un ange aussi puissant qu'elle. Elle embrassa donc une dernière fois le démon qui semblait ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait et lui murmura trois simples mots. Trois mots qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis très longtemps.

-Je t'aime...

Puis, elle ferma les yeux et s'enfonça dans les bras de cette très chère amie qu'était la mort, gravant, à tout jamais, le regard et l'image de son amour de démon dans son cœur.

(**)

Une eau froide, glaciale même, fût jetée avec rage sur son pauvre corps démoniaque. De l'eau bénite qui plus ai !

Il ouvrit les yeux, espérant se retrouver encore sur cette superbe plage volcanique en compagnie de la plus belle des femmes célestes. Son ange. Naomi.

Mais, il se trouvait encore sur cette maudite chaise où il y était attaché par ces saloperies de chaînes, au milieu de ce stupide pentacle sacré, en face de ces deux chasseurs qu'il détestait tant et qui le lui rendaient bien. Pourquoi avoir eu cette dernière vision de sa belle si c'était pour se retrouver ici ? Au fond de lui, près d'une partie de son corps qui n'avait pas vraiment été la même à la perte de sa bien aimée, un déchirement lui empli son âme humaine, nouvellement acquise, de douleur.

Naomi, son ange qui avait tout sacrifié pour lui, venait de mourir de la main d'un de ses maudits emplumés qui avait fait d'elle une immonde bureaucrate vêtue de gris !

Alors, sous les coups qui venaient de nouveau de s'abattre sur lui, il prit une décision. Une décision qui le libèrerait de ses chaînes et qui lui permettrait de le rejoindre dans la vie éternelle.

Crowley se laissa partir. Il rompit donc les derniers crochets qui le retenaient tant bien que mal dans ce stupide monde et versa une simple larme sur des mots que seul son bourreau put entendre.

-Soit heureux de pouvoir dire que tu as tué le Roi de l'Enfer, toi, Dean Winchester ! Merci...

Surpris, ce dernier retint son poing qui allait, pour une énième fois s'abattre sur son visage. Le démon, presque humain, le regarda d'un œil noir qui laissa échapper, malgré lui, une dernière larme. Et, dans un dernier soupir, il plongeât dans les bras de la faucheuse qui la regardait avec patience depuis le premier jour de son calvaire.

Ainsi mourut le démon qui avait aimé un ange.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet os cher(es)s lecteurs/lectrices ! **

**Je vous laisse donner votre avis un peu plus bas =) **


End file.
